THE RANDOM DAY
by kairi101
Summary: Some random things that happen on a day of school.please excuse Kios dumbness,one shot


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS or Anime

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE RANDOM DAY

One day at school on a cloudy day , a boy with reddish brownish hair was standing in front of the school."hey Sora how are you" said a girl with red hair.The boy with reddish brownish hair named Sora turned around .

"God can't you just leave me alone or I'll...says Sora.

" You'll what,you can't do anything to me .can you" Kairi says.

"Ya I can" "what can you do "

"I can call you names you redhead"sora says.

"Hi sora" a boy with black hair and brown eyes says who's name is Kio.

" Hi Kio says sora ,"dang can you believe girls these days".

"Hi Kairi" Kio says.

"Hi"

"Don't talk to redhead" Sora says.

" God sorry" says Kio.

'I'm not god "Sora says,"why don't you go talk to susy ",sora tells Kairi.

"Me talk to susy ,seriously ,no way shes crazy, every time you see her shes pealing an apple or some kind of fruit "Kairi says.

"hey losers" a boy with white hair and blue eyes named Riku says.

"Hi" says Kio and Sora.

"Oh hi Kairi, didn't see you" Riku says.

"Hey Riku , huh Susys always pealing an apple whenever you see her" Kiri says to Riku.

"Ya who didn't know that"

"apparently Kio" says Sora.

"and he's supposed to be smart Riku says.

"Hey I am smart,well,okay mabe only in the bathroom "Kio says.

"Your happy place "Riku,Kairi and Sora say together.

" Yes I mean no "Kio says.

"should I ask you that question in the bathroom" says Riku.

" Ya ,I mean no ,I mean I am smart" Kio says

. " Your only smart in the bathroom "Sora and a girl with brown hair and black eyes says.

"aaaaaaaaa" Sora says falling to the ground,"freak alert".

"I'm not a freak like Kairi " says the girl with brown hair and black eyes who's name is susy.

"Hey " Kairi says.

"This girl might not be as dumb as I thought ,cause shes right Kairi is crazy and so is yufi" Sora says.

"Hey" a girl with short black hair and purple eyes ,says "are you talking about me!."

" No" says Sora in a scared tone, to the girl named Yufi. Sora was scared why shouldn't he be ,I mean he was facing a ninja. Sora could hear Riku and Kio fighting over the fact of Kio being smart in the bathroom.

" I was being sarcastic "Kio says to Riku.

"Are you sure?' Riku askes Kio.

"No" Kio says .

"No"

"I didn't say that" Kio tells Riku.

"Sure sounded like it" says Riku.

"Now why are you two losers fighting "says Yufi. Ignoring Yufi Kio says "I have to get home Zatch is waiting for me"

"How do you Know that "Susy says.

"He keeps calling me on my cellphone"Kio says. Just as Kio said that they all heard Kio's phone ringing ",Dora Dora Dora the explorer, super explora Dora the Explorer".(Kio's ring tone).

"wow nice ring tone" Susy says," where did you get it"

"Oh Zatch and I picked it out" Kio says, isn't it cool better than the one zatch wanted"

" Which one did he want " Susy asks.

" A princess song ,I think it was from the little mermaid ,but I think Dora is so much better "Kio says.

"Well bye says Kio as all of them watch him leave.

" lets pretend we never heard that" says Sora to the others.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Zatch I'm home" Kio yells as he goes into his house. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes named Zatch comes out of nowhere yelling

"Hi, Hi "cheerfully,"how'd you Know I was waiting for you"

"Well you kept calling me ,so I lost my phone" Kio tells Zatch. as if you didn't' know Kio thought to him self.

"Oh sorry"Zatch says.

"Thats weired ,you didn't come out of my bag today" Kio tells Zatch.

"I'll also leave you alone tomorrow so you could have a good day" Zatch tells Kio with a big smile.

"Like that would ever happen" kio says.

" Hey whats that supposed to mean"

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of the story hope you liked it . It was my first time writing a fanfiction , so please write some reviews !THANK YOU


End file.
